Miku Miku Dance!
by chiheerios
Summary: Miku downloads MikuMikuDance and shows the other Vocaloids. What can go wrong?


**A/N-I'm not sure if this counts as Vocaloid, but I'm making it count!**

**I don't own Vocaloid or MMD**

**Rated T for crude humor (I guess that's what you'd call it)**

**MMD Models**

One day, Miku was on her computer when she saw a program called MikuMikuDance! She gasped.

_What could it be?_

So Miku downloaded this strange program. She waited until it was fully downloaded and then she clicked it. A white screen with various tabs at the bottom came up. She clicked a button and a page came up with names:

_Miku Hatsune_

_ Miku Hatsune v2_

_ Len Kagamine_

_ KAITO_

_ MEIKO_

_ Meiko Sakine_

Miku was intrigued. She clicked Miku Hatsune and a digital model of her popped up! It had blue dots and lines all over it (_Joints_ she later figured out). She clicked on a dot in the middle of the leg. The leg moved! She couldn't wait to share this with the others!

"Len! Rin! Kaito! Meiko!" She called. "Come here!"

Said people came into the room.

"What Miku?"

"Look at this program I downloaded! It's called MikuMikuDance!"

"MikuMikuDance?" Rin echoed. "What is that?"

Miku sighed and dragged the Miku model away from the center and opened a Rin model.

"That's me!" She breathed.

"Yup. And I can make you move and do stuff. It's like…voodoo."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing!" Miku clicked the Rin model's arm.

"See, I'm moving your arm around."

"No, you're twisting it up!" Rin was appalled at the way Miku treated her virtual self.

"Well, I can reset you." Miku hit reset and the model looked good as new. Rin narrowed her eyes.

"Please…just please delete me from your model list so you can't abuse me."

"But then I won't have a complete set!" Miku whined.

"Who cares? You have plenty of other models." Rin opened the model page and scrolled through the list.

"There are two of me. You have to delete both of them so you-" Rin paused and squinted her eyes. "They spelled my last name wrong! Kaga_mene!_ That doesn't even sound like Kaga_mine!_ Totally different last syllable!"

Miku sighed and opened a new model up-this time it was Len.

"Me?" Len asked.

"Yeah."

Miku clicked select all to select every bone in the model's body before moving the cursor to the center bone.

"NO!" Len shrieked.

"I'm just trying to move it!" Miku said.

"Don't put the arrow there! That's…wrong!"

"But it's the only way to move your model, Len!"

"No. I don't think Little Len wants to be moved up from there."

Miku stifled a laugh.

"It's not funny! It's just wrong! I mean, there's not a bone there anyway! Why can't the center bone be in the stomach? After all that's the real center!" Len began babbling. Miku moved the cursor towards the center bone again. (2)

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Len lunged towards the computer and quickly deleted the Len model from the screen.

"Pick a new model! One that's not me!"

"Alright, alright!" Miku complied and scrolled over to Meiko.

"Wait, whose that other girl?" Meiko leaned over the computer. "Meiko Sakine?"

"I don't know." Miku clicked Meiko Sakine and a model who wore a dress close to Meiko's own popped up. The only real difference was the haircut and the boots.

Miku also opened the model titled MEIKO.

"They made me look horrible!" Meiko screamed. "That fake Meiko looks better than me! I look like a barge! A shapeless blob!" (3)

Meiko covered her eyes. "Delete it! Delete it!"

Miku, once again complying with the other's wishes, deleted the Meiko model. She moved the cursor to open the Kaito one.

"No. Don't even think about it."

**Omake**

Luka Merguine was visiting Miku when Miku said she had to show her something on the computer. Miku quickly booted up the computer and opened a program called MikuMikuDance.

"See?" Miku said. "I can make models of us move." She opened the model page and scrolled through. Miku had downloaded a lot of models since then, even some of the UTAUloids.

"These are all the models I have…"

Miku spoke for a while.

"and lastly, this is my Gumi model!"

Miku opened the Gumi model.

"Those are very nice Miku, but I have one question."

"What?"

"Why do you have about 5 models of you but none of me?" (4)

**A/N- **

**They actually do have two Rin models and one is called Rin Kagamene v2. I can imagine Rin getting upset over that.**

**The center bone for all models is located in the vital regions (For any Hetalia fan-Prussia) That's why Len is so angry!**

**This one is mainly an opinion. The MEIKO model looks so…weird compared to the Meiko Sakine model. I do like both of them, but in MMD videos, Meiko Sakine would be my preference to use. In addition to that, I also imagine Meiko would have no clue who Meiko Sakine was and why she was listed as a model you can use. (After all, MEIKO would probably believe there is only one MEIKO!)**

**There are so many Miku models, it is not even funny. Among the ones I know of are Miku Hatchune (the one usually pictured with a leek), Miku Zatsune, and various other ones. There are only two Luka's I know of and those are the normal Luka model and Tako Luka.**

**Honestly, I am not sure why there is no Luka model, but there is a Neru Akita. Not that I don't like Neru or any of the other Vocaloids, but shouldn't Luka have a model that comes with MMD because she is an official Vocaloid?**

**Sorry for my rant. Anyway, please review! It'll make me super happy!**

**If you have a request, you can leave it in a review or PM!**

**Virtual cookies for everyone! ^^;**

**~musicxwritingxlife**


End file.
